Bleu
by LonelyD
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'est plus sûr de grand-chose, mais il sait qu'il hait l'homme sur le pont. / CATWS, léger STUCKY.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston, des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Personnages, couples : Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, léger Steve/Bucky.

Rating : K+ pour Bucky.

Genre : Angst.

Note : Je n'avais rien écrit sur Bucky en plus d'un an, je n'avais rien écrit sur Steve/Bucky depuis bien deux ans. Ce texte, très court je l'admets, relève presque de l'exploit. Il a été écrit en grande partie durant un long voyage de nuit en bus de chez mes parents à chez moi. Il se situe juste avant que Bucky ne s'apprête à plonger de l'Héliporteur en flammes pour sauver Steve. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Il le hait.

Il reste peu de certitudes dans sa vie bancale, à peine plus équilibrée qu'un funambule en pleine tempête, mais il sait quand même deux ou trois choses.

Il obéit aussi bien qu'un chien qui aboie – pas qu'il se souvienne exactement ce qu'est un chien. Le bâton une fois lancé, il ne le rate jamais et revient toujours, la gueule victorieuse, se coucher aux pieds de son maître. Le dressage a certes laissé des traces. Il ne remue plus autant la queue qu'auparavant, ses pas sont devenus lourds et ses grognements agressifs, mais il ne faillit jamais à remplir sa mission.

Il voit le rouge du sang sur ses mains quand une lame—balle—chaise—porte transperce la peau de sa mission. Il signifie le cœur qui bat, les poumons qui hurlent et les yeux qui crient, mais aussi la mort qui fauche le fil tendu au-dessus du vide. Il l'a vu tant de fois qu'il ne peut plus se tromper. Parfois, il ne se rappelle plus tout à fait. Des années passées à jouer avec sa tête ont rendu les couleurs ternes et la mémoire trouée. Mais dans le brouillard, le rouge, sous toutes ses nuances, lui apparaît aussi clair qu'un phare en pleine mer et il sait – il reconnaît – qu'il a accompli sa mission.

Il hait l'homme sur le pont. Il n'a aucune raison de le haïr – il ne devrait pas pouvoir le faire – et c'est ce qui cloche. L'homme le nomme – une machine n'a pas de nom. Il le pourchasse – un prédateur ne peut devenir proie. Il lui dit qu'il le connaît – une idée n'a pas d'amis. Il lui demande de désobéir – l'ordre est lancé, le message est parti, le compte à rebours a commencé et ne peut plus être arrêté. Il ne veut pas mourir – le bâton s'écrase dans un arbre et il ne peut l'attraper, le sang ne s'est pas mis à couler et il ne peut accomplir sa mission.

Il le hait et il n'en a qu'une seule raison. L'homme le regarde avec des yeux de pitié, des yeux de victime qui implorent le pardon. Dans le brouillard, il en existe des centaines comme les siens. Il les a collectionnés, au cours de sa trop longue vie. Parfois il les contemple dans le noir – avant qu'on ne lui fasse oublier, avant qu'on ne décide de le congeler. Puisqu'il ne parle presque plus, il a appris à voir et à regarder. Des yeux sont bruns, brillants, et lui intiment de rentrer. Des yeux sont marrons, rieurs, et se moquent de son nouveau costume tout neuf. Des yeux sont noirs, fiers, et lui demandent de travailler. Des yeux sont verts, lubriques, et lui demandent de se rapprocher. Les yeux sont bleus, enragés, et lui disent qu'ils l'aiment. Au milieu de ces yeux, il y en a des dizaines qu'il ne reconnaît pas, qui le fixent et qui l'interrogent sans qu'il ne sache bien quoi leur répondre. Il n'a rien à leur dire. Ils demandent une heure de répit, de la compassion, un peu d'humanité, la vie, mais il n'a rien à donner – il n'a plus rien de tout ça.

Le brouillard finit toujours par absorber tous ces regards, comme le ciel dévore les étoiles.

Après l'échec de sa mission, il ajoute à contre-coeur les yeux bleus, incrédules, qui le pardonnent.

Ce sont des yeux qui le suivent jour et nuit. Au réveil, après ses quelques heures artificielles de sommeil, ils brillent déjà beaucoup plus forts que tous les autres réunis. Lorsqu'on lui parle, qu'il se déplace d'un point de contact à un autre, qu'il bouge seulement, il les sent le fixer, le juger. Il ne peut plus s'en détacher. Bientôt ils finissent par le réveiller, faire remonter en lui ce qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. La douleur et la colère lui sont pourtant étrangères. Il ne comprend par ces larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues quand il ne peut s'endormir la nuit. Il ne parvient pas à retenir ses coups quand on évoque sa mission.

Les yeux finissent par briller si fort que le brouillard se dissipe et que les autres reparaissent. Ils l'inondent de ses souvenirs et vérités. Le rouge redevient une couleur parmi toutes les autres, les ordres ont déjà été désobéis et il n'a pas toujours haï.

L'homme sur le pont lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas toujours été une machine.

Il le hait de le faire souffrir, mais s'oblige à le sauver.

Il saute dans le vide à la poursuite de ces yeux bleus qui, tristes, si tristes, lui ont crié une dernière fois qu'il a toujours le choix. Il n'obéit pas aux ordres, n'accomplira pas sa mission pour la première fois depuis – depuis un temps qu'il n'est même plus capable de nommer, des années sûrement. Il oublie le rouge sur ses mains, celui qui tapisse les corps qu'il violente. Il ne voit qu'en bleu, celui de ses yeux, de ses habits, des nuits sombres et des chauds après-midi des étés qu'ils ont passé ensemble, celui de l'océan et de leurs sentiments inavoués ; des centaines de nuances de bleus qui lui évoquent cet avant oublié et lui promettent un après. Il se jette dans le vide et plonge tête la première dans l'eau. Il attrape l'homme sur le pont.

C'est essoufflé qu'il rejoint la baie et dépose là ce corps animé.

Il le hait – toujours, mais peut-être un peu moins.


End file.
